This invention relates to document encoders in general and in particular to document encoders capable of encoding a continuously moving document.
Document encoders which are well known in the art typically fall into two general categories. The first category of encoders includes those encoders which utilize a step function to position the document to be encoded at a particular point. Such encoders function in a manner typically associated with typewriters or other mechanical printers and are not generally compatible with high speed document processors.
A second category of document encoders which is capable of encoding continuously moving douments is nonetheless incompatible with modern financial document processors. The second category of encoders includes laser printers and ink jet printers. While these two types of encoders are capable of encoding a moving document, the magnetic ink required for use with financial documents such as checks is incompatible with current ink jet technology.